Urameshi! Lost
by KikyoArrow
Summary: What happens when the cast on InuYasha meet the cast from Yu Yu Hakusho? Read and find out! *WARNING* Extremely Stupid! Enjoy!


Urameshi!  
Lost  
Written by KikyoArrow and her best friend RedPhoenix  
  
Disclaimer: *I do not own the characters from Yu Yu Hakusho or InuYasha. I  
also do not own the song from kung pow! enter the fist.*  
  
A long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away.....hey wait! That's not right!!  
  
Once again we join our heroes on yet another adventure.....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kuwabara: (staring at a map) I think we entered the forest here, (points to a place on the map) took a left here, I'd say.....we're completely lost.  
  
Hiei: (taking the map) You moron, no wonder! You are looking at a upside- down map of downtown Buffalo!  
  
Kuwabara: Why do you think you are always right Hiei??  
  
Hiei: Because I am, you hopeless speck of dust!  
  
Kuwabara: Urameshi! He's calling me names!  
  
Yusuke: Do I look like I care?  
  
Kurama: Everyone shut up!!!  
  
*Botan flies down on her wooden spoon thingie.*  
  
Botan: Are you all fighting again?  
  
Everyone: Noooooooooooooo............  
  
Kayko: They're lying...  
  
*Everything is suddenly interupted when a big explosion is heard. Everyone looks to the sky and they see people plummeting to the ground.*  
  
*A boy with long grey hair and dog ears lands in a tree.*  
  
*A girl with navy blue hair lands on Hiei.*  
  
Hiei: Ackk!!!  
  
*A boy with a staff lands in Botan's arms.*  
  
Miroku: Hello there...  
  
Botan: (dropping him) AHHHHHHH!!!!!  
  
*Kuwabara tries to catch a girl with dark brown hair, but trips and does a faceplant and she lands on top of him and a little kid with a fluffy tail lands on his head.*  
  
*Botan is still screaming and is now kicking Miroku.*  
  
Miroku: Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow!  
  
Kayko: What a jerk!!  
  
Sango: You've got that right. It's about time someone hit him....I'm just sorry it wasn't me.  
  
InuYasha: (still in the tree) Get me out of here!! I don't wanna be stuck in a tree for another 50 years!  
  
Kagome: (standing up and brushing of her skirt) Just leave him up there for a while and let him think about what he's done. It's his fault that we're here.  
  
InuYasha: Awww, c'mon! Miroku get me a ladder!  
  
Kagome: Sit boy!!  
  
*InuYasha crashes to the ground.*  
  
InuYasha: Ack!!  
  
*After InuYasha regains conciousness, they all introduce themselves formally.*  
  
Miroku: So Botan....  
  
Botan: Don't even think about it....  
  
Miroku: Okay........  
  
Hiei: (to Inu-Yasha) How can you be half demon?  
  
InuYasha: I dunnah......Well one day my mom and my dad...  
  
Kagome: (slapping her hand over InuYasha's mouth) Stop right there InuYasha!! (looking at Shippo) There are young ears present!  
  
Kuwabara: (leaning close down to Shippo) He does have ears right?  
  
*Shippo leaps up and starts knawing on Kuwabara's head.*  
  
Shippo: You frikin' idiot!! Of course I have ears!  
  
Kuwabara: (running around like an idiot) AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!  
  
*In his panic stupor, he steps on Kirara's tail.*  
  
Kirara: REOOWWWWWWWW!!! *hiss*  
  
*She turns into the big cat and chases Kuwabara, who is still bumbling around, screaming and crying like a 10 year old girl.*  
  
Sango: (watching Kuwabara plow headfirst into a tree) Is he always this entertaining?  
  
Yusuke: (racking with subdued laughter) Yep, that's our big lumox.  
  
Hiei: At least he's housebroken.  
  
Yusuke: (chuckling and wiping his eyes) I had a gerbil like him once...  
  
*Kuwabara stumbles around.*  
  
Kuwabara: (turning to Kaiko) Hello Kaiko, who are you?  
  
Kurama: This is so depressing, he can't even get amnesia right.  
  
*After a few minutes, Kuwabara calms down.*  
  
Yusuke: So InuYasha, how'd you get here anyway?  
  
InuYasha: Well, one night, my mom had to go to the hospital...  
  
Kagome: InuYasha!!! He means how did we get into their world!  
  
InuYasha: Ooohhhhh!! I knew that..........We took a wrong turn....somewhere.  
  
Miroku: Correction, you made a wrong turn somewhere! That's the last time we let you use eenie meenie minee moe to pick a path!  
  
InuYasha: What? It was your idea!!  
  
Miroku: Was not!  
  
InuYasha: Was too!  
  
Miroku: Was not!  
  
InuYasha: Was too!  
  
Miroku: Was not infidenty!!  
  
InuYasha: Why I oughtta!! You son of a......  
  
Kagome: Sit boy!!!  
  
InuYasha: Aaaaaggghhhh!  
  
Shippo: But still, how did we get here?? It actually makes no sense that a wrong turn just did this.  
  
InuYasha: Why do you have to be so intellectual?  
  
Shippo: At least I can spell intellectual and I have the I.Q. of a 2nd grader!!  
  
Sango: Okay!! That's enough!! Did anyone besides me and Kirara hear something before this all happened??  
  
Miroku: (putting his arm around Sango) I did.  
  
Sango: (punching him so hard that he flies back) Beat it you Pervert!!  
  
*Kagome and InuYasha think for a second.*  
  
Kagome: I do remember something. It was....  
  
InuYasha: Narako!! He was laughing! He sent us here!  
  
Miroku: But why?  
  
InuYasha: A cruel practical joke.  
  
*Suddenly more laughter is heard and a girl appears out the shawdows.*  
  
InuYasha: Kikyo!  
  
Kikyo: I was told that I could find new souls here.  
  
*She looks at Usuke, Kuwabara, Hiei, Kurama, Botan, and Kayko.*  
  
InuYasha: Who told you that?  
  
Kikyo: I ain't telling you!  
  
Sango: Fine! Be that way!  
  
InuYasha: Wait....how are you here?  
  
Kikyo: I'm dead, I can do whatever I want.  
  
*She looks at Kuwabara.*  
  
Kikyo: No sense in leaving without anything.  
  
*She summons her fish thingies.*  
  
Kikyo: (pointing to Kuwabara) Bring me his soul!  
  
*Kuwabara tries to run away, but his soul is sucessfully taken and brought to Kikyo. She tries to take it in, but automatically rejects it.*  
  
Kikyo: What the heck?? That boy has the soul of a chicken!!  
  
Hiei: I KNEW IT!!!!  
  
*Everyone looks at Kuwabara.*  
  
Kikyo: There is nothing for me here.  
  
*With that, she left just as quickly as she came.*  
  
Kayko: Who was that?  
  
Kagome: A girl bent on revenge on InuYasha.  
  
Kayko: Oh....Okay!  
  
InuYasha: Kikyo......  
  
Kagome: (picking up a stick and hitting InuYasha with it) Don't start that again!!!  
  
*Suddenly even more laughter is heard and this time Naraku appears.*  
  
Naraku: Are you interested in getting back to your world? Have you had enough?  
  
*Everyone is quiet. Cricket chirping is heard.*  
  
Naraku: Fine! I'll get to the point! You can only return to your world if you can find my only weakness! You will only have one try. Choose carefully.  
  
*Everyone talks among themselves.*  
  
Kuwabara: I got it!!!  
  
Everyone: No Kuwabara!!!  
  
*Before they could stop him, he begins to sing.*  
  
Kuwabara: Uhhh...Chicken go cluck cluck, cow go moo, piggy go oink oink, so do you..........hmmmm.....oh yea! Lemurs go fisst fisst, ostrich go bah, koala go ticka ticka ticka ticka!  
  
Naraku: No!!!!!! How was that possible!!  
  
InuYasha: Now let us go home Naraku!!  
  
Naraku: Fine!!  
  
Miroku: Write me Botan!!  
  
Botan: Don't count on it.  
  
*Then, they were all gone and Usuke, Kuwabara, Hiei, Kurama, Botan, and Kayko found their way out of the forest.*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
And so, this concludes another adventure in - Urameshi! 


End file.
